Bufred Washington's Notes
Jojo is with people who are crazy but I love him as a son, so I stay. Last night he stayed up wit me - him and that lil girl of his, Betsy. They in some deep dark. They tells me of deep mojo - sounds like bokor work, to me, Def not good; I say a bokor workin the lao wit both hands. They tol me of many groups out to get them. Indians, Slavs which are some European types, they say some other white men, maybe Feds or The Masens, which is some group of powerful white men. Some of their stories was rattlesnake crazy. Paintings that allow you to walk into anothe world. Not-there yet there phantom arkitecture in buildings of them Masens. And alls of it centered around this creepy idol they got. It got bad juju. It may be a pwen, maybe a ouanga housing a baka, maybe none of them, but it's not from here. Or if it bokor made, then it from the hands of some bokor outside what I thought. They say it's Miyan or Aztek, but I say it's straight from beyond the crossroads, Dey say it Ah Puk - a Aztek god of death. I say it probably some damn ting brought from the crossroads, or some damn thing given up by Kalfu or Baron Samedi. Whatever it is, it give visions and access to the Lao. I tried de ting on and got damn scared. This ol man seen lots in this life but ain't nothing like that, and that ain't good. Maybe it an ouanga housing a baka, but it seem unlikely any bokor could make some ting that strong. They had a wild last few weeks. went ta Chinatown found what sounds like a veve; a veve which released a baka look like a shadow dog. Then fire consume the place where Betsy and Jojo live. A bunch of Indians and foreign whites came crashin through the damn wall. J saw one of them white mens hit by a car. Then dem damn fools staged a vaudeville show to bring dem mens followin. Figured bring the fight. But J nearly killed - nearly burned to death -again!- and den some bokor ran off but SK attack him. Never figure SK could attack no one. While peoples riotin, several white mens with no accents try to take the mask. One was tracked to a hospital. He claim to be a detective workin for some unknown someone. They trackin' them paintins. Tryin to find as many as they can. It true that they can use dem paintings as doors. I fear they walkin straight through the crossroads, deep in the Lao, and that just ain't right. Funny little metal gear parts spring out with the flick of a switch in them fancy frames. Them lil metal parts form a delicate little frame plum in the middl of the frame. Then they stare and damn if the thing didn't open up to the Lao. The painting becomes a window or a door and you can just step right in. Theys messing with forces outside their control. So Jojo tell me they think this mask of Aupuch or the Baron Samedi, they tell me they think it's connected to a bunch of murders. A bunch of bad juju murders in Paris of France and here in this city. Ugly stuff. Ritual work, sounds to me. Work of a mean bokor. Them dead end up without their eyes and wit their hands withered and likeglass. Said they lookin' into this artistnamed Ambroseo who made them paintings and who is attached to all them deaths. I tell em ain't unheard an artist being a bokor. They say they track him to New Jersey but were folowd by some indians. Say Clarence almost died but killed him a Indian. I don't trust Clarence. Something ain't right with that boy. Heard talk of a gate. J. says they never finish what dey start, but one gate in W. Sq. A. Not sure purpose but first time they found their “ghost architecture.” Gate inside A.? to stop evil or open to evil? Not sure. J. thinks the idea was to destroy it. They talk of the Spaniard's painting as portals or gates. Asked E.B. if connection between the Sp.'s paintings and W.S.A. She says they need to go back to W.S.A., find out. Heard talk in 'Loin bout old bokor hung in W.P. back in days. Deep Botono juju. The always odd S.K. and me went over ritualized hexes. … I asked about the W.P. – not sure why I so interested – perhaps just hunch – or stubborn ol' man. S.K. say they visited but never found the gate & need to go back. Serious dark hexes in W.S.A. ghost architectures; great and dangerous protection hexes in the stone. They say dey went an talk to the Masen who build some of ghost architecture. Name Caz Gilber. He made that new 'sky-scraping' building. His master make the Ar., the Garden, and a garden cliff tower. His master also shot in de back of the head not too long ago. That ghost arch fits maps dey got which don'tmatch wit th buildin. But they put on dat mask and they see the phantom walls right were dat map show. In the Arc dey found a bunch of words written in de wall, words an symbols all bout them Masens. Sometin about somethin called the Holy Flame Bearer. J tell me bout a list dey got of bokor buried in W. S. P. They found some scroll in Latin and something in Mayan. Also some book by John Dee Bea and SP excited bout. About that crystal dey got. That John Dee used it to see angels and the Lao. Also, forgot to write- they allgot boxes that allow them to talk to each other like a telegraph without the wires or a phonograph but now. Never seen damn thing like it.